the Porcelain Doll
by thebattleangel
Summary: Life on the seas was something many woman never knew of, but for Amaterasu it was the only life she knew. From raids, to drunken nights spent on exotic islands. But as always the consumption of excessive amounts of sake landed her in a very strange predicament... Who will win her heart over?


THE PORCELAIN DOLL

She paced up and down the deck of the ship relentlessly, her mind lost deep in her thoughts as she turned around pacing in the opposite direction for the umpteenth time that morning. A bright blue eye and a brown eye watched her closely as she pursed her lips in mild annoyance, biting down on the luscious red flesh of her bottom lip. Turning on her heel yet again she stepped forward halting abruptly, only to shake her head on continue towards the other side of the deck. Date looked at Arslan amused and gave a hearty chuckle.

"Oi if you carry on walking up and down the deck like that, you're bound to walk a hole right through it." The tall captain said in a husky voice.

Amaterasu stopped, glaring at both men then turned and continued again as if she had never been interrupted.

Dainty hands where thrown up in the air as a deep sigh escaped the small woman. "Anyway I try and think about it the result is futile!" she groaned to herself.

Turning once more she stomped through where the men sat amused watching her and into the ship to lock herself in her room. The men looked at each other in confusion, shrugging it off when they heard her door slam. She stared in her mirror rubbing her face before pounding both her small fists on the wooden wall on either side of her reflection.

"How can they not remember a single thing." She groaned to herself.

"What do you think is the matter with Amaterasu today, she really is beside herself." Date scratched his chin looking up at the clouds that loomed on the horizon.

"She is always displaying strange mannerisms, since she boarded this ship, I'd say this rather is one of her normal days." Replied Arslan as he took a sip of his sake.

"Do you think this is all about what supposedly happened last night?" the captain scratched his head forcing down his mouthful of sake as he pursed his lips.

"To be honest Date, we simply just can't be honest, as she said before she stomped off, the truth coming from either of us would be rather futile since it seems neither of us can recall the happenings of last night." Date frowned taking a mouthful of his sake and snorted.

"Could it have possibly been that bad that she is behaving normally?" Arslan understood what his friend had meant shrugging his shoulders.

The day subsided slowly giving in to the cool evening as they dropped the ships anchor in the bay of an island, the reason being a large storm that had developed ahead of them. Arslan walked down the narrow passage towards Amaterasu's room knocking on her door seeing as she hadn't emerged from it all day.

"Go away!" her voice resonated through the old wooden door.

"Come on Ama, you don't even know who it is. You can't stay in there all day you silly girl, you need to eat and I need all hands out on deck to prepare for the storm." He pleaded with her on the other side of her door.

A soft thud and the padding of footsteps on the wooden floor signaled she was moving, soon her door clicked open but she didn't emerge.

"Ama?" questioned his husky purr as he slipped into the dark room closing the door behind him. Lecherous, skilled hands set out to find where she was hiding in the dark room when one of his large calloused hands brushed over soft, invitingly warm flesh.

Snaking a muscular arm around her he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck seductively, chuckling as a staggered breath tore from her lips.

"You think I wouldn't remember a night with the ships porcelain doll." His deep, husky voice alone made her knees betray her.

She cursed herself under her breath, her body succumbing to his magic hands when her mind clearly protested. He ran his tongue gently over the light bruises that littered the delicate flesh of her neck, reminders of the previous night, he grazed his fangs over her soft spot, chuckling as she caught her breath, her resolve abandoning her, leaving her thoughts in chaos.

"Sh- Shouldn't you be on the deck of your ship Captain?" She stuttered as his lips brushed against the skin of her neck. Mentally she slapped herself.

"Hnn…" was the only reply he gave her as he nuzzled her neck again. His scent intoxicated her. Body, mind and soul. He licked up and down her neck, nipping and sucking on her burning flesh, his hands on the exposed skin of her waist and hips, his fingers pressing into the skin of her lower back as soft moans started rolling from her lips. Her plump, red, inviting lips that brushed against his earlobe, causing a shudder of pleasure to tear through his body as he picked her tiny frame up pushing her against her wall, his hands slid from her waist down to her thighs, rubbing them appreciatingly as his lips took hers hostage in a fiery, passion filled kiss.

"Mmm…Cap-aaaah…" she moaned as he trailed wet kisses down to her chest, his hand groping her butt.

Grinning deviously he set her down giving her a lascivious look. "See you up on deck my little doll." He huskily purred in her ear before kissing her one last time and leaving her.

She clung to the wall to try and steady herself, she cursed her quivering knees and the warm sensation between her thighs. He body trembled fiercely, burning with an insatiable need, a need she never thought she would want so badly. She straightened out her disheveled clothing and smoothed out her hair as best she could, while she tried to ease the chaos in her mind. Clumsily she stumbled out of her cabin, cursing her legs as she clung to the wall helplessly. Taking a deep breath to try and steady herself she walked out as best she could to see the rest of the crew scurrying around tying items fast and securing the sails as the massive lightning lit clouds rolled closer towards them.

The wind howled around her small form chasing the material of her skirt around her legs, giving the men around her a good chance to catch a glimpse of what was under her skirt if they turned to face her. It lashed at her long raven hair blowing it around her shoulders and in her crystal blue eyes. Arslan stood like a god by the wheel of his ship ordering his men around as bright bolts of lightning tore through the sky above them.

She stood caught by the view of the magnificent man as he grinned down at her victoriously. She felt herself been thrown over a shoulder and carried towards the door that would protect her from the elements as large raindrops started falling from the angry sky above them. Reluctantly she tore her gaze from the godlike captain and looked as best she could to find she was been carried off by Date, the legendary Azure Dragon. She huffed and sighed as he put her down stroking her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock as he smiled down at her.

"It is no place for a lady out on deck." Kissing the top of her head he ran out into the rain and helped the men get things done. Amaterasu stood dumbfounded in the doorway unable to think or speak.


End file.
